Werewolves vs. Shape-shifters
Children of the Moon and Shape-shifters are enemies, and share a relationship similar to that of a Vampire and a Shape-shifter. Both species have been enemies since the time a werewolf had moved into a Quileute settlement once and started attacking them and their neighbors' during the monthly lunar cycle. The unnamed werewolf had firsted attacked, and slaughtered the whole Makah tribe. The other tribes blamed the Quileutes because they all knew the Quileute could change into wolves. In a parley, the Quileutes managed to convince the other tribes that the Wolf who murdered the Makah tribe was not one of their own...all of the corpses were torn to pecies and also half-devoured. They needed to find the responsible beast before it struck again. The Quileutes supsected that the Cold Ones were reponsible again because of the great increase of their Spirit warriors, and the massive amounts of carnage done to the whole Makah tribe, so much destruction had to be one of the beasts... The Quileute chief sent most of his children and warriors on the hunt, where they discovered the most feral, wild scent a nose could ever smell. The scent was not even sweet, and reached a dead end, coming to the scent of a human. Seeking no need the Quileutes returned to the chief where he was only relieved that the smell did not belong to a Cold One.. Still, the Wolves searched for anything that may have been able to destory a entire tribe. Through out all of their legends there was nothing, nothing that could possible link the long string of Maka bodies not a month before. However, one night while patrolling, the son of the Quileute Chief came across the same smell that he found only a month ago.. The Chief's son was about to call his Pack before attacked by a greater creature far more powerful than what he had encountered with the Cold Ones. While he was very fast, the beast was vastly faster, and even more powerful in its' strength. The creature had the strength over a dozen Cold Ones, and the speed of ten of the Spirit Warriors. By the time the rest of the Quileute pack had come to his rescuing, the beast that had attacked was gone and the Chief's first son was lying in the dirt, cold and the lower part of his great body was ripped from the upper half. In grief and pain, eight of the Quilete Spirit warriors took off in pursuit for the one who killed Chief's son, while the last three returned his body to the tribe's camp. The Quileutes held an massive celebration several days after his death, to wait for the warriors that pursued after the one that killed the Chief's son. They never did.. Another month had passed, the Quileutes did their best to warn everyone the rest of the neighboring tribes about the creature that they encountered. How it was far different then what the were used to fighting (Cold Ones). But, no one believed them so their friend's turned into enemies and were discrimanted against those who were allies, all because of a creature which was wrecking havoc across the lands. Another moon passed and more Spirit Soldiers awakened because of the loss of their earlier warriors, and five of the warriors turned into thirteen wolves. During that month of the full moon the attacks continued, but this time it was against another one of the different tribes that did not believe the Quileute tribe. Once again, the trails for the creature had dissapered. So they realized when the monster would attack again, they had a month to prepare for the awakening of the beast and this time they were going to defeat and kill it. So the next month the Wolves had tried to think like a beast, to act like a beast. Be a beast. Time passed by and the full moon was the night of the beast and to capture the attention of the beast, all of tribe members preformed a dance and started to dance and behave like wild animals and did the dance before the sun was to set behind the mountins. When the sun was gone, and the Quileutes were prepared to end the rages of a monster, nothing came to them. As the night grew darker and the air grew colder, all of the Quileutes expect the Chief, grew paraniod by the silence and stillness floating in the night. Then, one slight break of a twig had set off the youngest and smallest of all of their warriors, chased into the darkness of the trees against the orders of the Chief. The silence returned once more, and after it was broken by a yelp that was cut as quickly as it was made. Then the head of the youngest wolf came back to the Warriors and Chief, fast enough to watch the shift between wolf and human. Then their Beast had come to the camp of the tribe, showing itself after months of rampage the Quileutes could not prevent. The creature had been in the form of a "wolf" like monster far more unbelievable then what was first believed to be its appearance. The Beast did not completely resemble a wolf, and was shockingly, monsterous in every aspect. The human tribe members ran outside to watch the creature in disbelief of what their eyes were showing them. A fatal mistake. A council member incited his fellow tribe members to run away because he knew what exactly the monster was going to do. He was attacked first and swiftly killed by Beast.. The rest of the people scattered and ran away; most of the people went to the woods for their own safety. The Chief, and the warriors attacked as the creature and saw many people were killed already. The beast turned on the wolves then, attacking them with its large claws and out of the thirteen, nine were killed in one massively deveasting slaughter. The chief was thrown away into the trees and the others were knocked unconscious. When the Chief regained himself, heard all of the screams from down by the beach, he ran closer and saw the men had tried to escape into the water but most of them had been killed by the creature that gone after them. The Chief as a wolf attacked the monster from behind sinking his teeth into the monster's arm and tore it. They started fighting; the chief proved to be no match for this kind of creature, it had thrown him, toyed with his weakening body, crushed his body until he could not fight that pain, and returned to his human form...he was at the mercy of the beast. Before the Chief could be defeated, his other Spirit Warriors came to his rescue. The last four of the Wolves jumped on the beast, tore and bit the beast until it flipped all of them off of it. Then the creature dissapered into the woods while the rest of the pack chased, and then the Tribe came back to help heal the fallen Chief. The chief was eventually nursed back into full health several weeks later, and by then the other spirit warriors did come back, but they did not return with the blood of the Beast on their hand. It escaped. At the sametime as the creature dissapered, one of the Council members of the Quileute tribe dissapered, creating the rumors of the one who transformed into the Beast on arrival of the Full Moon. The werewolves remained, there never being more than three wolves at the one time. Every once in a long while, a beast would appear, kill few members of tribe before dissapering after the first month of the full moon. Overtime the appearance became less common, and more Cold Ones showed up instead. While old tales of these beasts would suggest that the beasts that were attacking and ravaging their lands were Werewolves, but due to the fact that the Quileute wolves were the Werewolves, and there was no chance that the ferocious monsters were in any kind of anyway like anyway like them. This was changed at the confrontation with the Volturi in the trial with the Cullens, and the allies to protect them from the Volturi.. During the trial it was revealed that the werewolves of La Push were only Shape-shifters that assumed wolf form, and bringing out for the truth that the "Beasts" were true the Werewolves, also called the Children of the Moon. Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Children of the Moon